The invention relates to the formation of aqueous dispersions of milk protein. More particularly, the invention relates to the formation of milk protein dispersions with a high protein concentration, a low lactose concentration and relatively low viscosity.
In frozen dessert products, the presence of significant concentrations of lactose can lead to an undesirable sandy texture due to the formation of lactose crystals upon the freezing of the dairy product. Thus, it is desirable to keep lactose levels low. If lactose is removed from the milk product, the concentration of the other constituents in the milk, particularly the milk protein, increases. High protein concentrations, however, can lead to large increases in viscosity and possibly gelation of the milk product in a relatively short period of time. The large viscosity increase makes processing difficult and can force completion of the product in an undesirably short period of time following the production of the milk protein dispersion.
In a first aspect, the invention pertains to an aqueous milk protein dispersion comprising greater than about 8.5 percent by weight protein and greater than about 3 percent by weight soluble sugar.
In another aspect, the invention pertains to a method of producing a low viscosity milk protein dispersion, the method comprising adding greater than about 3 percent soluble sugar to an aqueous milk protein dispersion having greater than about 6 percent by weight protein to form a milk-soluble sugar mixture, and storing the milk-soluble sugar mixture for more than about 2 days.